Unfezant
/ |dexgalar=028 |evofrom=Tranquill |gen=Generation V |species=Proud Pokémon |type=Normal |type2=Flying |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=63.9 lbs. |metweight=29.0 kg |ability=Big Pecks Super Luck |dw=Rivalry |body=09 |egg1=Flying |color=Gray |male=100 |evo= |2-name=Unfezant |2-jname=ケンホロウ Kenhorou |2-ndex=521F |2-ndexprev=Tranquill |2-ndexnext=Blitzle |2-dexunova= / |2-dexgalar=028 |2-evofrom=Tranquill |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Proud Pokémon |2-type=Normal |2-type2=Flying |2-imheight=3'11" |2-metheight=1.2 m |2-imweight=63.9 lbs. |2-metweight=29.0 kg |2-ability=Big Pecks Super Luck |2-dw=Rivalry |2-body=09 |2-egg1=Flying |2-color=Gray |2-male=00 |2-evo= }} Unfezant (Japanese: ケンホロウ Kenhorou) is a - -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Unfezant is a large avian Pokémon that is based on a pheasant. Gender differences Unfezant differ in appearance depending on their gender; male Unfezant are very colorful with a green belly and pink ribbon-like feathers protruding from their heads, but female Unfezant are colored brown and have slightly higher speed stats due to their lighter plumage. However, they both have great attack stats and good speed. This gender difference is based on real birds, since the males are almost always more colorful than females. In the anime, the male Unfezant's ribbon-like feathers are red instead of pink. Behavior Having a extremely strong self-esteem and arrogance, it hates others to get close to it except its trainer. In addition, it has a great sense of its territory and they will do anything ranging from intimidating to threatening in order to deal with its opponets. Evolution Unfezant is the evolved form of Tranquill starting at level 32, and the final evolution of Pidove, evolving into Tranquill at level 21. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites |bwspr = Unfezant BW.gif |bwsprs = Unfezant BW Shiny Sprite Male.gif |bwsprf = Unfezant BW Sprite Female.gif |bwsprfs = Unfezant BW Shiny Sprite Female.gif |b2w2spr = Unfezant BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Unfezant BW Shiny Sprite Male.gif |b2w2sprf = Unfezant BW Sprite Female.gif |b2w2sprfs = Unfezant BW Shiny Sprite Female.gif |Vback = Unfezant BW Back Male.gif |Vbacks = Unfezant BW Shiny Back Male.gif |Vbackf = Unfezant BW Back Female.gif |Vbackfs = Unfezant BW Shiny Back Female.gif |xyspr=Unfezant-M XY.gif |xysprs=UnfezantMaleShinyXY.gif |xysprf=Unfezant-F XY.gif |xysprfs=UnfezantFemaleShinyXY.gif |orasspr=Unfezant-M XY.gif |orassprs=UnfezantMaleShinyXY.gif |orassprf=Unfezant-F XY.gif |orassprfs=UnfezantFemaleShinyXY.gif |VIback=UnfezantMaleBackXY.gif |VIbacks=UnfezantMaleBackShinyXY.gif}} Appearance Anime In the anime series, Skyla owns a male Unfezant during an exhibition match against Cilan and later in her Gym Battle against Ash. In the XY series, it was later followed by Alain who also owns a male Unfezant during the six on six battle against Ash at the Kalos League. Ash is the only character who owns a female Unfezant and is an equal to Ash's Staraptor when it was competitive in battling. Her battle style was later reused for Alain's Unfezant during the battle. * Ash's Unfezant * Skyla's Unfezant * Alain's Unfezant Trivia * Its gender difference is apparently similar to real birds; the male usually being more colorful so it can catch the attention of a female, who is not as colorful as the male. In real life this is called a crest. Also, like real pheasants, the males' heavier plumage makes the females better flyers. * The heart-shaped lighter patch of feathers that was on Pidove's breast is now over Unfezant's face. * Its first forms, Pidove and Tranquill, have no gender differences, although Unfezant does. Origin Though Unfezant is based on a pheasant, its first forms, Pidove and Tranquill, are based upon pigeons. Etymology The English name "Unfezant" is taken from the pheasant, the bird that it is most likely based on. It is also a parody of "unpleasant," because Unfezant are very fierce and do not bond with anyone but their Trainer. Gallery 521Unfezant-Male BW anime.png 521Unfezant-Female BW anime.png 521Unfezant Dream.png Unfezant M-GO.png Unfezant F-GO.png ca:Unfezant pl:Unfezant Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon